they were meant to be
by dancing star
Summary: this is about fujima and a girl, if you don't like this kind then stay away... read it for yourself!
1. Default Chapter

They were meant to be ****

They were meant to be

__

Author's note: this is my first time writing fanfiction, and well, I don't think I'm doing a very good job. Parts of this story are utter rubbish, but after so much typing, I just couldn't bear to take them out. So sorry! =)

ok. Here goes….. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own slam dunk or anything to do with slam dunk (unfortunately!) it belongs to some guy whose name I don't know….. I don't own the cutest guy in the world, kenji fujima, either….. WAAHHH 

Part one:

Kenji yawned as he got into the lift. It had been a hard day for him, what with university classes and basketball practice. He was absolutely worn out and all he wanted to do was to get some sleep. The lift door opened, and he stepped out. 

To his surprise, there was a girl in front of his room. She was surrounded by suitcases, and was trying to open his door. 

" Hey! What are you doing?" he asked as he approached her. 

"I can't get the key to fit in the lock…….. Maybe they gave me the wrong key……" her voice trailed off as she studied the door intently before looking up at him.

" Kenji – kun?" 

" Saeko – chan?" not believing his eyes.

She laughed, and so did he. Then she hugged him. Pleasantly surprised, he hugged her back.

"It's been so long! How are you?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" he mock – glared at her severely.

" Didn't your mother send you a letter?"

" Oh man!" he slapped his forehead. "I just threw it aside."

"As always." She smiled at him, causing alight blush to spread across his face. Bending down to pick up her suitcases so she wouldn't see it, he asked," What's your room number?"

"177."

"That's just next to mine!"

"Really? You mean this isn't 177 after all?"

"No, it's 179. I thought you were a thief!"

" Oh, I am so sorry! I couldn't see the room number clearly!"

" Well, now you know." He helped her carry her things into her room. 

" Oh, it's quite a nice room!" As always, she got so easily excited. Even the ice-cream truck made her excited. It was hard not to get caught up in her enthusiasm and excitement, for she radiated waves of it. 

She had always been that way. Even as a kid. Her enthusiasm made playing with her so much fun, even thought he was 2 years older than she was. 

He smiled as he remembered their history. Neighbours since forever, they even shared the same birthday, the 6th of May. There would be a huge birthday party thrown by their doting parents, and they would both squabble over who got to cut the cake, but in the end, would settle for cutting it together. He could remember the many photos that they had taken --- he, half a head taller, lifting her up to the chair so she could be in the picture, and she, laughing and then planting a wet kiss on his cheek to say thank you.

Yes, they had been through a lot together. He couldn't believe that he had neglected to read his mother's letter that had said she was coming. Oh no, what did she think of him now? Did she hate him for not picking her up at the airport? But she didn't seem to mind much, or if she did, she didn't show it much. Did she……

" Kenji – kun? " he looked up to see Saeko smiling at him.

" Are you lost in your own world again?"

" No, just wondering." 

" Oh… Why don't you go and shower? You look quite tired. Been playing basketball again? You can show me around later."

" Okay. See you later." He left the room through the connecting door. 

Halfway out of the door, he turned. " Do I leave this door open?"

" Yeah, sure! We're neighbours again! "

In the shower, he shook his head to try and clear it. So much had happened. First, he had been told that he might have to drop basketball if he was to continue in the medicine faculty, for there might not be enough time for one or the other. Then, Saeko had appeared. Oh well, that was the bright spot in his day.

He thought about the upcoming dance that was coming up. How was he going to find a date? He could actually find one easily, what with all the girls who threw themselves at his feet because he was a basketball star. But the point was that he didn't want to date anyone.

Saeko was his best friend, the only one whom he trusted enough to tell his darkest secret ---- that he was gay.

He had kept that a secret from his parents, because he was the only son, so he did not want to disappoint them. His parents and Saeko's parents had been joking that the 2 of them were made for each other since she had been born, and he suspected that they had made secret plans for the 2 of them to get married in the future. After all, which 2 neighbours were born on the same day at the same time, albeit 2 years apart? 

He had realised that he was gay since a young age. The only girl whom he actually didn't really mind was Saeko. Girls just held no attraction for him. Sure, he could have had any one he wanted, being the star of any basketball team that he had joined since young, but he preferred guys over girls, but had never actually plucked up his courage to ask a guy out. Therefore, he had never dated. His life revolved around studies, basketball, his family, and Saeko.

She was like his little sister, whom he had never had. As both of them were only children, they had become like brother and sister, each other's playmate, and later, confidante.

They used to walk to school and back together, and sometimes, he would cycle, and she would sit on the back of his bike. Then they grew up. He went to Shoyu, and 2 years later, she followed. He missed her company on the way to school during those 2 years, and when she came, he was very excited, showing her around the school happily.

When it was time for his senior prom, he had felt uncomfortable about asking a girl to go him, for he felt he would cheating her, and had made up his mind not to go. He did not want to miss the fun and food, but to avoid embarrassment and awkwardness should the girl ask him to kiss her, he decided it would be best to stay away.

Luckily for him, she found out about it and offered to go. That had solved his dilemma, and they both had a great time dancing and eating there. 

Then it was off to 2 lonely years at university. Now she was here, like before. He had always wished that her visits would be longer, and now she was really here.

" Kenji – kun! I thought only girls took that long!" she teased, then promptly slapped herself. How could she so insensitive?

"Coming! Are you changed yet?"

"No! I don't know what to wear. Where are we eating?"

" The café, unless you mind western food. It's formal - casual."

"Ok! Give me10 minutes!" 

He changed and dried his hair quickly. Strange, he didn't feel that tired now. The shower must really have helped.

He waited for 10 minutes, and then knocked on her bathroom door lightly. 

" Tah – dah! How do I look?"

" Fantastic!" He meant it. She had really grown since he last saw her. 

"So let's go!" She slipped her arm through his and shoved him out of the door, into the lift.

They caught up on old times during dinner. He discovered that she was here to learn medicine, and like him, wanted to be a doctor too.

" It's your influence!"

" I must have made a wonderful role model, then."

" Don't think so highly of yourself!"

Once in the room, she asked, " Um, I don't mean to be insensitive, but are you still gay? Have you gone on any dates yet? Or do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend yet?"

"One question at a time! Well, I'm still gay, so I haven't gone on any dates yet, so of course I wouldn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend yet."

"Oh, I see. But a dance is coming up soon……"

"Well, I was thinking of skipping it, like I skipped the rest. But since you're here, do you want to go? I could go with you."

" YES! Thank you! But if you don't want to go, we don't have to."

"Oh, it's okay. It's been ages since I attended a dance."

" Was the last one your senior prom?"

" No, it was _your_ senior prom, remember?"

" Oh sorry! Gomen nasai."

He smiled at her. "Go and sleep. You have a long day tomorrow. I'll wake you when I come back from basketball."

" Okay. Good night! Have fun practising your basketball!" She kissed him lightly on the cheek before going to her room.

He touched his cheek where she had kissed him. It did feel kind if strange when a girl kissed him, funny even, but since this was Saeko, he almost kind of liked it. She was like his little sister, one of the few friends he could trust, and his best friend. 

Once he had confided his secret in her, she had done her best to turn her girl friends' attention away from him, even at the expense of pretending that she liked him so they would not bother him, and unfortunately, losing the interests of the guys she liked in the process. 

He had told her that it was okay for her to leave him alone, that he was used to all the girls buzzing around him and offering to do things for him, although he did prefer it now when he got less attention. But Saeko, being Saeko, insisted on keeping up the ploy so he would feel better. 

How he wished he could just fall for a nice normal girl, or even Saeko, to put an end to his torture. He had to carry on the family line for his parents' sake.

He sighed, and went to bed after setting his alarm clock, visions of Saeko, his parents, her parents, and basketballs whirling around his head madly, following him into his dreams… …

__________________________________________________

okay, so that was part one. I hope I can finish the rest soon, cos I'm in the midst of my exams now……… c&c are very welcome, but please do go easy on me ……. (only joking) 


	2. part 2

****

Author's notes: this is the second part, might be crappy as I'm trying to relieve stress from my exams, so it'll be a little shorter too… slam dunk is taking over my life now, I can't study properly as I keep wondering what's going to happen in the next episode…. =P anyone have any tips on how to remain sane during exams? 

Special thanks to Dark Phoenix and Yuu Mizuyuki for writing reviews! _Big kiss!. _I know that part's kind of awkward, but I didn't know how else to write it… frist review I've ever gotten, and it really made my day, cos I was so scared that no one would like it… and thank you to everyone who read my fic! I love you all…… _muak!_

****

Disclaimers: I don't own slam dunk or anything to do with slam dunk (not even the manga or posters, but I will. After my exams, that is.). just read the fanfic!

Part two:

He reached out and slammed the alarm clock. It bounced off his bed and onto the floor, refusing to shut up. Groaning, he hauled himself off the bed and reached for it again, only to slip on his blanket and fall flat on his butt. At least he was within reach of his alarm clock. He turned it off, then rubbed his sore butt. 

" Morning, Kenji – kun!" Saeko's cheery voice filtered in through the door. " You make getting up seem to be such a chore…"

" Well, some people just flew in here yesterday, " he grumbled.

" Yes, but some people have diagnostic tests today and were up half the night studying, you know." She teased. "I could hear you snoring loudly!" 

He blushed. "Was I really that loud?"

" No, I'm joking! Don't you have to go for your basketball practice now or something?"

" No, it's my own practice."

"Still as hardworking as ever." She shook her head. "Can I go with you?"

" Why would you want to? "

"To de- stress." 

"Fine with me", he shrugged. "Just let wash up first."

Ten minutes later, they were both at the basketball court. He started dribbling the ball, warming himself up. She was doing her stretches by the side.

He marvelled at how she could stretch. But then again, she had been a dancer and gymnast for many years. At Shoyu, she had been the undisputed star of the dance, gymnastics, and cheerleading squads due to her innate ability, while he had been the ace coach and captain of the basketball team. 

He remembered her talent was initially fuelled by a desire to prove her teacher wrong. When they were kids, she had come home in tears one day because her ballet teacher had not selected her for the exam, and those not selected for the exam were kicked out of the class. Since then, she had practised daily, watching tapes of famous dancers and teaching herself the moves. It had paid off handsomely. Seeing her so determined, he made up his mind that if she could do it, so could he.

He had then saturated his mind with NBA tapes and picked up their moves, resulting in him becoming the star player and the coach of Shoyu's basketball team.

Having finished his warm-up, he proceeded to start his practice. After watching him for a while, Saeko decided to join to him. She ran onto the court, blocking him from the hoop. 

He was surprised. Although they had played basketball together countless times before, he normally had to cajole her to even set foot on the basketball court, although she could play quite decently and shoot tree-pointers like hell. But she hated blocking him when they played one on one, because he was a good 20 cm taller than her and could dunk above her easily any day. 

" Come on, Kenji-kun. Don't tell me you're afraid of me!"

" Whoever said I was? Take that!" he easily pushed past her to the basket and dunked.

" Not fair! You're so much taller that I am."

He grinned. "You can't beat me at everything, right, Saeko-chan?"

She pouted. "Try again!" This time, there was a determined glint in her eyes. He dribbled the ball, trying to get past her, but she was doing a great job for someone so small. He bounced the ball between his legs, and then faked to the left to elude her. 

Unfortunately, she realised it, and was there on the right to block him. He stepped on her shoe accidentally, and they slipped and fell to the ground.

He fell on top of her, and found himself looking into her huge black eyes. She stared back into his equally dark blue eyes. Something inside rose up in him. It was a strange feeling, one he had never experienced before. 

She was beautiful. But before he could figure out what this thought meant, they were interrupted by a shrill voice. 

They quickly got up and brushed themselves off, breathing hard.

" Gomen ne."

"It's ok. Although you are heavy!" she grinned back at him. That strange feeling was now gone.

A group of cheerleaders entered the court. When he saw them, his heart sank. The head cheerleader, Kaoru, had been chasing him since she realised who was the star of the basketball team. He had gone out his way to avoid her but she was bent on snagging him. 

As soon as Kaoru entered and saw him, her grumpy expression changed immediately. 

" Well, well, look who's here," she drawled, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "What are you doing here so early, sempai?" 

His stomach churned. Of all people, she had to be one of the first people he saw in the morning. Definitely not a sight for sore eyes, unlike some people whom he could mention.

Hmm… the mere thought of the earlier incident brought a slight smile to his face. Unfortunately, Kaoru mistakenly assumed that he was smiling at her and that only encouraged her more.

She sashayed up to him, shooting him her sultriest, sexiest look. He looked up at that moment, only to see Kaoru walking towards him, and stifled a groan. He turned away and signalled to Saeko, who had been standing at his side stretching again.

"Let's go."

She shrugged in return, and picked up her towel.

" Sempai, don't you know it's rude not to answer when people ask you a question?"

Shucks. He turned around and put on his cute, blur expression, one which he knew got him out of any trouble instantly.

" You were talking to me? I'm so sorry I didn't hear you. "

" I asked why you were here so early."

" We were practising." He gestured to himself and Saeko. 

It was then that she acknowledged Saeko's presence. 

"I didn't know that you had a girlfriend, sempai," she pouted.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's my best friend. I don't have a girlfriend."

" Oh? That's a surprise. The star of the basketball team doesn't have a girlfriend. Well, then, would you consider this one here?" 

Saeko gasped. How outright she was! Should she step in now? She hated to see him cornered like this. She was just about to step in with a wild story when he spoke.

" No."

Kaoru paled, then turned bright red. "Why not??!!!" she screeched.

" Because you're not my type."

" Who says so? What's your type?"

" Definitely not you. I don't mean to anger you, but we can never be together." With that, he turned and walked out of the basketball hall.

Saeko sighed and started after him, only to be stopped by the cheer coach, who had seen her stretching while Kaoru was talking to Fujima.

" You have talent! Were you a gymnast or cheerleader or dancer before?"

" All 3. I was in all 3 clubs at Shoyu." She smiled.

" Shoyu? Would you be that… what was her name again? Ah, Saeko! Are you her then?"

" Yes. I'm her." Red blush lines appeared under her eyes.

" Would you like to join cheerleading then? I'd be glad to have you!"

"Sure! I love it. But now, I'd like to go and find my friend. I'm quite worried about him."

"Ok, but please come by this afternoon when you're free to show me what you can do."

" Ok! Thank you." She ran off to look for him. He was no where outside the hall. Where could he be?

She was going to look around the garden outside when she felt a pair of hands covering her eyes.

She shrieked, and tried to wrench free. 

" Keep calm, Saeko – chan. Why are you so scared of me?" 

" Kenji – kun! You scared me!"

" Gomen! You were always so easily scared. "

" Yeah, that's why you always took delight in scaring me." They both grinned at the memories. 

She broke the silence. " Are you ok? I had no idea girls here were so forward."

" Yeah, I'm ok. I'm used to it by now."

" That's good to hear. Shall we go for breakfast now since we can't use the court at the moment?"

He shrugged. " Fine. I'm getting hungry anyway."

" Let's go then! My stomach's protesting."

Laughing, they both made their way to canteen. 

Okay, that's part two. Kind of pathetic, but what the heck. =P I'm so happy my exams are finally over! YAY!!!!!! No more late night mugging for another year! As usual, reviews are very welcome! (I love reading reviews, is that pathetic or what? =P) Any thoughts on where the story should go from here? I'm not very sure myself…. 

And to the nut and the kitsune, for your info, the baka kitsune is no where as cute as fujima. So there! =)


	3. part 3

****

Author's notes: ok, here goes the interesting part… no, don't worry, Saeko isn't that perfect. Christmas is coming, and I'm in a holiday mood! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! I'm so happy! (Yes, I am pathetic and a real sap.) My exams are over at LLLLLOOOOOOOOONNNNGGGGGGG last! Unfortunately, I don't think I did very well though… wahhhh… anyway, just read the fanfic. 

****

Disclaimers: standard ones apply… I don't own slam dunk, own the vcds and all of 1 poster…(finally! It's been long enough! =P) Christmas is coming… I am thinking of presents! Let's face it, I don't think anyone would mind if we woke up on christmas morning and found Kenji Fujima on our doorsteps… drool… or any of our favourite characters, for that matter. ( Jin anyone? How about Koshino? Or Miyagi? Kogure? Mitsui? Kiyota? Sendoh?--- er, this is my sis's suggestion for the Sendoh fnas to save me from being assaulted. And the list goes on… NO, not Rukawa. That is one evil kitsune.)

****

Special thanks to everyone who wrote reviews! I love reading reviews, I must be the kind of person who loves to hear about themselves, ugh. Ok, ignore me. but please review! (Makes me happy… becomes starry eyed )

Rukawa's shinetai (including your wonderful sister truly) :

RUKAWA! RUKAWA! L-O-V-E RUKAWA! 

AAAAAAAAAHHH! RUKAWA! RUKAWA KAAAAWWWAAAAIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!

So there… you Do'aho, call him evil kitsune! *hmph*

(Author sweatdrops at being bombarded by angry shinietai.)

Part Three:

" Is this what they call breakfast?" Saeko made a disgusted face at the food on her plate. 2 blackened lumps, one soggy looking thing, and a burnt piece of toast.

" Well, it's supposed to be sausages, egg, and toast. That's the orange juice over here." 

" Ugh. With food like that, no wonder you've lost weight."

"Have I? I thought I'd put on weight 'cos I keep eating outside."

" Maybe. How do you eat this thing? It's disgusting!"

" Just put it in your mouth. If you're hungry enough, it's bearable."

Grudgingly, Saeko shovelled a mouth of food into her mouth. "Bleah! It tastes as bad as it looks!"

" You're not used to it. Once you are, this doesn't taste half bad."

" It's inedible! Not even pigs would eat it." She made a disgusted face.

" Did someone say my food wasn't fit for consumption?" She looked up to see the towering figure of Jun Uozumi above her.

" Yes! This is terrible! " She stood up and shoved the plate into his face. "Taste it for yourself."

He did, and burst into tears. "I'll never be a cook this way!"

Fujima decided it was time for him to speak up before Saeko's big mouth made anything worse.

" I think she meant that your cooking needs a little improvement, Uozumi – san. " 

" Really? I meant that?" Saeko stared at him hard. He nodded his head frantically, hoping that she would catch his drift. Thankfully, she did.

" Oh yes, Uozumi – san! Your cooking only needs a little improvement!"

Uozumi looked up and dried his eyes. " Thank you for your kind encouragement! I will continue to work hard!" With that, he turned and headed back to the kitchen.

" Whew! Disaster avoided! You really should learn to control your big mouth, Saeko –chan, don't be so insensitive the next time ok?" 

" Ok, but the food really tastes bad!"

" Yah, I know, but give the guy a break. He's trying his best." With that, he swallowed his last mouthful of food and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head. "Hurry up! I want to go and shower! Honestly, girls can be so slow at times." He grinned at her.

She made a face at him." It's my first time eating this goop."

" Did I hear someone calling my food goop?" a roar came from the direction of the kitchen.

Both of them sweatdropped profusely. " No, Uozumi – San, no one did!" Fujima called out.

He glared at Saeko, who shrugged apologetically, and gobbled up the rest of her food. Then they hurriedly left the canteen after depositing their trays. 

" Gomen nasai! My mouth is always getting me into trouble…"

" And me too, might I add, " he said dryly.

" But you're used to it!" they both laughed.

(later)

Saeko sat down at her table and looked around. There were many freshmen like her taking the diagnostic tests too. She yawned and stretched. She had finished her tests long ago and was just waiting for them to collect the papers. 

" Time's up! Stop writing! Pens down, everyone!" a shrill voice sounded.

"Finally," Saeko thought. After they were dismissed, she hurried out of the room to look for the cheerleading coach.

She found her with the rest of the cheerleaders at the gym.

" I'm here! So sorry I'm late. My tests just ended," she panted, out of breath.

" It's ok. Change and join us."

She quickly changed into her gym outfit and joined them, pleased with the feeling of familiarity that came when she started the warm-ups and basic routines.

However, when they started the actual routines, Kaoru, who was her partner, kept fluffing her parts on purpose, to make her look bad on front of the coach.

When they were supposed to perform a lift in the air, Kaoru didn't lift her properly, and she fell down, right in front of the coach, who happened to be there. 

" See, coach she's so clumsy. I could have sprained my back!" Kaoru complained.

" Nani? It was your fault! You were the one who let go of me!"

" No way! You were the one who slipped!"

" Stop it! Girls, we must work as a team! There should be no quarrelling between us! Both of you are at fault. Stay back and clean the gym after practise."

"But coach… …" both girls begun.

" No BUTS! Get back to practise!"

Shamed, both of them returned to practise.

Afterwards, when they were cleaning the gym, Kaoru turned to Saeko. 

" Hey," she said.

" What? " Saeko looked at her suspiciously. Just what exactly did this girl want? A date with Kenji? Or to bitch some more?

" Don't look at me like that. I'm here to make peace."

Saeko's eyes widened to the size of watermelons. Make peace? Just **what** does she want? 

" Make peace?" she sputtered.

Kaoru waved her hand dismissively. " Yeah, make peace. I'm sorry for happened this morning. Please tell Kenji-sempai that I'm sorry for the scene. "

" Ooookay, I will." Try as she could, she couldn't keep the suspicious tone out her voice.

" And I'm sorry for letting you slip just now," she continued.

Saeko was stunned. The queen was making an apology?

" Um, hello? Did pigs just fly? Or did you just say sorry to me?" she cupped her hand to her ear.

" Don't push it. I already told you I was sorry."

" Ok, but why the sudden change of heart?"

" I was thinking of what my ex-boyfriend said. He was always one to settle disputes peacefully. He always told me to be less blunt and that I shouldn't be so nasty to others."

" That's what Kenji-kun is always telling me! Your ex-boyfriend sounds like a very nice person."

" He was. I shouldn't have broken up with him."

" Why did you break up anyway?" by now, both girls had lost all interest in mopping the floor. 

" I thought that he'd be a liability to my social status. You see, he wasn't even a starting member of the basketball team. How could I, as head cheerleader, date anyone less? " she sighed. 

" Now I wish we hadn't broken up. I miss him so much. But it's too late." 

" Who's he anyway?" 

" Kogure Kominobu."

" Oh, I see. You're right, he's not a very good player, but he's an extremely nice person."

" Yah." 

Both girls sat in silence.

" Come, Kaoru, we'd better finish cleaning, or we'll never to get to eat dinner." Saeko stood up and extended her hand to Kaoru, who grasped it.

" So, are we friends?" 

" Yah. Don't tell anyone what I just told you. Ok?"

" Ok."

( Later)

" Come in!" 

" Kenji-kun, am I disturbing you?"

" No, I was just finishing my report." He switched off the computer and turned to face her.

" There's guy called Kogure on your basketball team, right?" She looked at him expectantly, her head tilted to the side as it always was when she wanted something.

" Yeah, why?" he felt his body stiffen, and tried to keep his voice neutral. Could she possibly like him? He felt another foreign feeling well up inside him. Was it jealousy? She couldn't like him, right?

" Well, I have this friend, and she likes him, but is too shy to make the first move…"

" So? What does this have to do with me?"

She sighed. " You're obviously not getting the point. See, this is the whole story………."

After he heard the story, he sputtered in disbelief. Kaoru? And Kogure? They seemed to be the most incompatible couple on earth.

Besides, he still didn't get it. What did this have to do with him?

" So, do you understand now?"

" Kind of, but what does this have to do with me, anyway?"

She sighed impatiently. Gosh, he could be so dense at times.

" YOU are supposed to help me arrange a meeting between them."

" ME?" he sputtered in disbelief for the second time. 

" YES, _you_." 

" Hey, wait, when did I agree to be part of this?"

" I agreed on your behalf."

Now, it was his turn to sigh. Saeko was always so naïve, believing everything that others told her. Plus she loved to meddle in others affairs and try to put them straight whenever she could. And somehow, somewhere along the line, he would be roped in. It looked as if he had no choice now.

" Ok, ok, I'll help. But if she turns into a monster again because you've meddled in her affairs, I can't help you."

" Oh no, she won't! She'll be eternally grateful to us! Thank you Kenji-kun!" she flung her arms around his neck. He hugged her back, and that same feeling he had had this morning at the basketball courts came back.

She untangled herself, thanking him again, before bouncing off to her room.

He could only look at her back and sigh, before turning back to his computer.

__

So sorry that took so long coming out… I was in thailand for 5 days and wasn't remotely near a computer, so I couldn't continue! Please read and reviews are very very welcome!


	4. part 4

__

A/N: christmas is coming! I'm so happy! I hope I get everything I want… ( near impossible, seeing what I want is for fujima to turn up on my doorstep! Jin or koshino will do too… Can you hear me santa?) ok, I hope all of you had wonderful christmases! OH! And check out my survivor story! It's a round robin between my sister and me…

****

Disclaimers: I don't own slam dunk. I'm just a penniless fic writer trying to give my imagination wings. 

Special thanks to: all my wonderful readers who actually took time out to review this pathetic little story that won't stop growing… big hugs and kisses to you all! ( Esp Dark Phoenix and my best friend!) and not forgetting those lovely folks at fanfiction.net who let me have a place to stuff this story.

And I must thank my baka imuto, who insists that she be thanked, although she didn't do anything but irritate me and give me useless ideas. 

Part Four:

He clapped his hands. " Practice is over for today!"

The gym resounded with cheers. He frowned. Had he really been that hard on them? They seemed so happy that it was over. But he had no choice! The nationals were coming soon, and if they didn't practice hard now… … 

His train of thought was broken by a voice. " Fujima, do you need any help?" It was Kogure.

He started to shake his head, then, remembering his promise to Saeko, nodded. Since it was an awkward question, now was as good a time as any.

They both put the balls away and headed for the locker room. Since they were the last two people there, he decided to go ahead with the question. 

" Hey Kogure. Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

" No, I don't think so. Why? Are you thinking of having another practice session?"

" Nah, you can't push them too hard, can you? They might just drop dead and die." He grinned at the thought. " Well, I was just wondering if you'd like to go and try the new buffet in town. You know, to escape Uozumi's cooking."

Kogure laughed. "Oh come on, his cooking's not that bad. It's improved significantly, hasn't it?" They both thought of the past two years and how the food had tasted then, and shuddered.

" It was really bad then. Ugh." Fujima pronounced.

" Yes, it was. The buffet does sound good though. I'll have to give it a try."

He heaved a sigh of relief. Thank goodness it had been so easy. He hadn't had to cook up a long story to explain, and Kogure hadn't felt that anything was suspicious.

" Ok, so I'll see you tomorrow then. We'll meet at the fountain."

"Ok. See you!"

He left the locker room first and headed to his room. When he'd closed the door, he felt a pair of hands covering his eyes. 

" Guess who?"

He gently pried off the hands. " Of course it's you, Saeko – chan. Who else could it be? Don't be daft." 

She pouted, then bounced to his bed and flopped down on it. 

" So, did you do it? Did he agree? Yes, right? He can't have said no!"

" Calm down! Yes, he said yes. We'll be there tomorrow."

" Oh goody! Now you have to help me think of a way to get them together."

" Me? Since when did I promise to help you this far? "

" You just did! Quick! Set the wheels of your genius brain working! I'm sure you'll come up with something! "

He flopped back on his bed with a groan." Why is it always me?"

She pounced on him. " Because you're the smart, brainy one! Now, are you going to help me or not?"

" Can I say no?"

" Yes, you can." She promptly dug her elbows hard into his chest.

" Ouch! That hurt!"

She smiled down angelically at him. " Well, so are you going to help me or not?"

" Ok! Just let me take a shower first!"

They stayed up late that night, coming up with the perfect plan.

" Kenji – kun! Wake up! You don't want to be late, do you?"

He was rudely awakened by Saeko, who had climbed onto his bed and was attempting to tug the blanket off him in a bid to wake him up.

He sleepily turned and peered at her through heavily-lidded eyes, then turned to look at the clock. Then he exploded," It's only 7 o' clock in the morning! We slept at 4a.m! Are you nuts?"

" No! We need to finish our plan!" Now she was pulling the pillow from under his head.

He sighed exasperatedly and grabbed it back from her. Man, he loved her like a sister, but really, sometimes, she did worry too much.

" Saeko – chan, calm down!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her hard. " Our plan is foolproof! We've even got 3 back-up plans! Even if it does go wrong, maybe they're just not meant to be together, ok? So just go back and sleep." With that, he rolled over and tried to back to sleep.

She gave one last poke with her finger and left his room. Now she felt better. He always was able to help her calm down, she had to admit, and she did worry unnecessarily over nothing. 

She collapsed on her bed with a sigh and pulled the sheets around her, wondering how their plan would go before drifting off into dreamland.

" Saeko – chan! Wake up! We're late!" She was awakened by a frantic Fujima, who was ripping the sheets off her and using a pillow to hit her. " You've only got 5 minutes before you're supposed to meet Cruella!"

" What? We're late? Oh no! We should have woken up at 7!" she wailed. Then remembering what he said, she narrowed her eyes. " Who's Cruella? I hope, for your sake, you don't mean Kaoru."

" Well, I do." He grinned at her as she leapt up and attacked him with her pillow. " How dare you say that about my friend? Take that!"

He responded with a few hard whacks of his own. They were in the middle of a hard fight when he glanced at the clock and freaked out. They were now 10 minutes late! When he pointed this fact out to Saeko, both of them went into "whirlwind mode", getting dressed and ready in record time. 

In the lift, he reminded her," If it doesn't work out, there's nothing we can do."

" I know, Kenji-kun! But it will! "

He sighed inwardly. She had always been this optimistic, and he couldn't bear to be a wet blanket.

They stepped out of the lift and headed for their meeting places.

On seeing Kaoru by the fountain in the garden, Saeko ran over. 

" What took you so long?"

" I'm sorry! I woke up late…"

" Oh well, it's a good thing I woke up late too. I just got here 5 minutes before you did!" Both girls grinned at each other.

" Well? Shall we go?" 

" Yeah, I'm hungry! You lead the way."

Meanwhile……

" Oh, have you been waiting long? I'm so sorry! I overslept, and well…" he scratched his head.

" Nah, it's ok. I was using the time to study for our coming test."

" Test? What test?" Fujima stopped short in his tracks.

" Don't you know? The big test on Monday?" Kogure flapped his hands.

" Oh no! I'm dead meat… … I haven't started studying at all!" he groaned and slapped himself on the head.

" Don't worry, you'll ace it as usual. If you need any help, I can always study with you." Kogure offered.

" Thanks! I could do with the help!" with that, they continued on.

*******

" Hey Kaoru! Look at that dress! It's beautiful……" 

" That's nothing. I have one that's nicer. It shows off my perfect figure!" She struck a pose jokingly.

" Hmph! Yare yare. You're going to wear it to the dance next Friday, I suppose?"

" Hmm, I guess so."

" Should I buy this dress? It's nice!" 

" Buy it then. Girls can never have enough clothes!" 

' Kenji – kun's sure to love it. Even if he is gay. If I can find it in green, even better.' 

" Ok then Kaoru! I'll buy it! Let's go in!"

" What are you waiting for?"

(later)

" Kaoru, thanks for helping me! I love it!" she hugged the dress tighter.

" Don't mention it. That's what friends are for. Let's go eat now, shall we? I don't think my stomach can take it any more. Hear that? It's my stomach grumbling." She pointed to her stomach.

" Ok! Sorry to make you wait…"

(In the restaurant)

" Hey! Isn't that Kenji-kun?" she waved at him wildly. " And who's that with him?" she mock-squinted. " Oh! It's Kogure! Now you both can kiss and make-up!"

" What?! There's no way he'd take me back! And even so, we won't do that in front of everyone!" 

" It's just a phrase! Calm down. There's no where else to sit. Looks like we'll have to sit with them after all…" she grabbed Kaoru by the wrist and dragged her over to the table.

" Hi! Mind if we join you? There's no where else to sit." She gestured at the crowded restaurant.

" Just like you to be so late." Fujima rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

" Thanks!" she slid in next to him, and beckoned Kaoru to sit next to Kogure, whose eyes widened in shock at seeing her.

" Hi, " she mumbled as she gingerly seated herself on the edge of the bench.

" Hi, " he mumbled back. " I didn't expect to see you here."

" Neither did I. " then they both fell into a silence.

Saeko exchanged glances with Fujima. This was not going well. 

" I'm Saeko! You are…?" she extended her hand to Kogure.

" Kogure." 

" Well, nice to meet you! Kaoru and I are going to get our food."

When the girls had gone, Kogure stared accusatorily at Fujima. " You didn't tell me that she was going to be here today!"

" Why? What have you got against her?" he put on his wide-eyed innocent look.

" It's a long story. Look, I'll explain later," he said hastily, seeing the girls approach.

At the buffet line…

" Why didn't you tell me he was going to be here?" Kaoru hissed at her angrily.

" Hey! Cool down, man! I didn't know Kenji – kun was going to be here, let alone with Kogure!" she shot Kaoru a look of wide – eyed innocence.

" Anyway, can't you just be civil to each other? Breaking up doesn't mean that you have to be enemies! Plus you said you missed him! So this is a perfect opportunity! " she smiled angelically at Kaoru, who glared at her less then angelically.

" Loosen up! Let's eat! Hey! They have my favourite food here……" Saeko greedily helped herself to the buffet.

A silently fuming Kaoru took her food too, and both of them walked back to their table.

__

A/N: there! That's chapter 4… this story seems to have taken on a life of its own… hope I can finish it soon… before I get too busy! Hope everyone has a merry christmas!


End file.
